Young Link (SSBR)
Young Link is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Rumble making a return for the first time since his removal in Brawl and Wii U/3DS. He is one of the two characters cut after Melee only to return in Rumble (Dr. Mario, Mewtwo, and Roy returned in Wii U/3DS). His moveset has had arguably the most drastic changes made to it, so much so to even remove him from clone status altogether. It's based off of ''Majora's Mask. Description Young Link, the hero of time who saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's wrath and Termina from a seemingly inevitable destruction, is here to re-join the rumble. He may look like Link, but the two have very different fighting styles. Strategy & Abilities Young Link utilizes his quick sword movements for rapid, low-damaging combos, such as up-tilt and up-air juggles. Ice Arrows and Deku Nuts are excellent for spacing. They can each be comboed into and combo into things themselves. Pros *Four characters in one *Unrivaled juggling game *Excellent neutral game and projectiles *Many recovery options Cons *Easily edge-guardable recoveries *Decent range Changes From Melee Young Link is almost nothing like he was in Melee. Almost every single move (apart from his grab) was completely reworked to de-clone him and give him more weapons from Ocarina of Time ''and ''Majora's Mask. He uses more jabs and thrusts this time around, rather than the arcing swings of Link. His appearance has been updated to match his design in Majora's Mask 3D ''and ''Hyrule Warriors, with fixed proportions, a slightly different colored tunic, and whiter, less tan skin. He now wields the Gilded Sword and Mirror Shield from Majora's Mask instead of the Kokiri Sword and Deku Shield. Moveset He has four alternate movesets, depending on which Mask is currently in use; one for Young Link, one for Deku Link, one for Goron Link, and one for Zora Link. Standard *Jab - Two quick thrusts of the sword followed by an upward slash (the finisher) `''3% -> 3% -> 4%'' *Forward tilt - A thrust of the sword (it is notably the fastest in the game) 3% *Up tilt - Swings his sword in an upward arc that covers both sides 8% *Down tilt - Thrusts his sword forward while crouching ''10'% *Dash attack - Retains the move from Melee 10% Smash Attacks *Forward smash - A vertical downwards swing of the sword 14% (uncharged) 25% (charged) *Up smash - *Down smash - The grounded Spin Attack from Melee, only slightly different Aerials *Neutral aerial - Spins horizontally with his sword and then finishes with an upward slash, multi-hit 3% -> 3% -> 5% *Forward aerial - Thrusts his sword forward once 14% *Back aerial - A light kick with his foot 9% *Up aerial - Swings his sword towards the sky, similar to Robin's forward aerial 11% *Down aerial - The same as up aerial, only downwards 11% Specials *Neutral special - Ice Arrow - Young Link shoots an arrow that very briefly encases enemies in ice. The higher the percentage, the longer the victim stays frozen. 8% (uncharged) 15% (charged) *Side special - Deku Nut - Young Link overhand tosses a Deku Nut that bursts, briefly stunning the opponent. The effect is not nearly as strong as the item or Ice Arrows, but it is useful in different situations. You can hold B to delay the throw, but it will eventually burst in his own hands if held too long. 9% *Up special - Hover Boots - Young Link does a front flip (one of his jumping animations from Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask) and slowly hovers downwards. You can move slightly horizontally during the hover. *Down special - Mask Swap - Young Link puts on the Deku Mask, transforming him into Deku Link. If you quickly double tap down special, he will instead cycle through to the Goron Mask, transforming him into Goron Link. Standard *Jab - Two twirls into a finisher spin 2% -> 3% -> 5% *Forward tilt - One spin attack 5% (inner) 7% (outer) *Up tilt - Swings his head upwards, similar to Mewtwo's up tilt 8% *Down tilt - Whips his hat diagonally towards the ground 9% *Dash attack - Spin Attack from Majora's Mask 8% (late) '11% (direct) Smash Attacks *Forward smash - Charges up a large bubble in mouth that bursts when released 12% (uncharged) 17% (charged) *Up smash - Pulls out two flowers that rotate quickly 13% (uncharged) 18% (charged) *Down smash - Charges up a large bubble on the ground that bursts when released 11% (uncharged) 16% (charged) Aerials *Neutral aerial - Flips around, similar to Pikachu's in Wii U/3DS 6% (late) 8% (direct) *Forward aerial - Whips his hat forward 10% (sourspot inner) '12% (sweetspot outer) *Back aerial - Kicks his feet backwards 9% (sourspot) 12% (sweetspot) *Up aerial - Holds up two flowers in a cross shape, multi-hit 4% -> 4% -> 5% *Down aerial - Holds two flowers beneath him in a cross shape, multi-hit 4% -> 4% -> 5% Specials *Neutral special - Bubble Blast - Deku Link charges a bubble in his mouth that grows. It can be shot out at any point. It bursts upon contact with any surface (including opponents) and deals more damage and knockback depending on how long it was charged. Bubbles can be aimed any direction besides up and down. 3% (uncharged) 10% (charged) *Side special - Deku Stick - Deku Link pulls out the Deku Stick and swings it like a bat. It has reflective properties. It's quite fast, at the cost of solid damage and knockback. 4% *Up special - Flower Flight - Deku Link takes out a pair of flowers that send him upwards a bit before putting him in a gliding state. It's similar to Peach Parasol. 4% (initial hit) -> 2% (onwards) *Down special - Mask Swap - Deku Link swaps the Deku Mask out and puts on the Goron Mask, turning him into Goron Link. If you quickly tap down special, he will instead cycle through the masks. Standard *Jab - Goron Link punches with his left hand, then right hand, and then finishes with a stronger punch of the left hand. 4% -> 4% -> 5% *Forward tilt - Goron Link brings his left arm around to punch 7% Trivia *Like Shulk, when using Mask Swap in any transformation, icons of the mask being put into play show at the bottom of the screen near his portrait. This is for the convenience of the player. He is the only other character to possess this trait. Category:Characters Category:Veterans Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Rumble Category:Unlockable Category:BHCreations Category:Male